Protegida
by Lalix
Summary: Son años de un amor secreto incondicional. Pero algo cambia en la vida de Rin que la hace anhelar algo que nunca antes pensó querer desear. Es otro RinxSessh, fuera de lo ke siempre escribo... volví de las penumbras!
1. Preludio

_**Holas!**_

_**Otra nueva historia de mi pareja favorita les traigo…**_

_**No es para nada acorde con las fechas, de hecho me llegó en un momento de inspiración repentina.**_

_**Pero hace tanto tiempo que no tenía ni ganas de publicar ni tiempo para intentar hacerlo que me armé de ganas y he estado todo el día en esto.**_

_**Enserio espero que les guste .**_

_**Aclaro que no tiene que ver con ninguno de mis fics anteriores!**_

_**En fin, no les doy mas lata y sigo con lo que vine.**_

_**Ya todos saben que todo le pertenece a Rumiko.sama y no hago esto para ganar votos aunque si lectoras :P… solo Sesshomaru me pertenece en sueños (mas quisiera yo).**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Protegida.**

**Preludio.**

Linda noche de verano.

Donde en el cielo no hay nubes que interrumpan la vista y las estrellas parecieran estar más resplandecientes que nunca.

Era vasto el paisaje que podía ver desde su posición. Laderas de cerros verde oscuros por lo avanzado de la noche, y el mar en la lejanía. Inmenso y omnipotente como siempre.

Mientras seguía el sendero, la joven observaba impasible el paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos. Seria e impasible.

Con una belleza marcada por la inocencia y dulzura de cada uno de sus gestos. Su cuerpo era la representación de años de viajes interminables como aquél. De entrenamiento y vida con demonios, que por ser la humana protegida, la cuidaban como quien cuida a una delicada flor.

Bella y delicada niña que se transformó en una bella y fuerte mujer.

Un suspiro de tantos salió de sus labios, un suspiro que demostraba que a pesar de ser joven y bella había cosas que igualmente la atormentaban.

Relajó sus hombros y llevó sus brazos hacia su pecho. Se envolvió en ellos descuidadamente y volvió a suspirar.

Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo estaba triste.

Era obvio que él lo notaría al instante.

…_**¿Qué sucede contigo?**_

Era como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido lanzadas hace siglos. Y no hace unos segundos a su lado.

Fueron dichas no con desprecio, no con odio, pero sí con algo de resentimiento.

Como si de verdad quisiera saber lo que sucedía con ella.

Como si no fuese a ignorarla en cuanto se lo dijera.

Como si no fuese a seguir su camino después de escuchar su respuesta.

Las palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, y la pregunta se la repetía para sus adentros /_ ¿Qué sucede conmigo?... ¿Cómo podría decírselo a él?/_

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste y sus ojos se aguaron un momento antes de alzarlos hacia el firmamento.

No sólo estaba triste. Sino que desconsolada. Estaba sola, casi abandonada. Encerrada en una imagen de la niña que no era. Condenada a ser rechazada por que le toco ser al nacer.

Una humana, todo se resumía al hecho de ser una humana.

… _**Nada… Todo está bien.**_

Recordaba la sonrisa triste que había usado al responder aquella mentira.

Pero no fue capaz de recordar las mentiras que seguían después. Que pensaba en su familia, que extrañaba a sus amigos, que estaba cansada. No importaba cual dijese a continuación, lo importante era que él ya no seguía preguntando y ella podía seguir sufriendo en silencio.

Ésta no fue la ocasión. Al parecer él no encontró otra cosa en la cual pensar.

… _**¿Crees que me engañas?, Me ofendes al creerme tan estúpido… no soy un humano Rin.**_

No habían palabras que dolieran más que aquellas!!.

¿Qué no era un humano?... Claro que sabía que no era un humano!!

Kami, su vida era un infierno y sus días dolían solamente por el hecho de que él no era un humano. Un simple y estúpido humano.

¿Qué podía decirle en ésta ocasión?

Seguramente nada lo suficientemente convincente para que él no siguiese preguntando.

Algo había de haber éste día en particular para que el Taiyoukai siguiese indagando en lo que le sucedía.

Ella no había hecho nada fuera de lo común para demostrar el grado de su tristeza. Casi no había hablado con Jaken para que no se le quebrara la voz mientras hablaba. Casi no se había acercado a él para que su fino olfato no pudiese olerla. Para que no sintiera las ganas de morir en ese mismo instante. Para que no sintiera el dolor correr por sus venas y las lágrimas constantes que entorpecían su vista.

… _**De verdad no se a lo que se refiere amo. Ya se lo dije solo me siento un poco cansada. Talvez podríamos detenernos un momento. Talvez podría dejarme con Ah-un y usted seguir su camino. Después de todo no necesita que lo acompañe durante todo el viaje.**_

Sonrió. Solo Dios sabía lo que le había costado a sus labios esa sonrisa hermosa. Esa que infundía una extraña comodidad y reconfortaba a su amo de una manera mágica.

Esa que en realidad debió ser un torrente de lágrimas.

Lágrimas y un grito desgarrados de sufrimiento.

Que acaso él no notaba que si seguía a su lado era como si le arrancara el corazón con sus garras.

No notaba que ella no podía seguir haciendo ese viaje con el sin morir antes de llegar al final. Cierto era que no estaba cansada y que podría seguir meses y años caminando a su lado sin realmente estarlo. Porque no importaba cuanto tiempo fuese, ella podría seguirlo hasta el otro lado del mundo.

Pero no ahora. El caso no era éste.

El dolor que sintió cuando la no tan pequeña Rin supo donde llevaría este viaje no se compara con ningún dolor terrenal posible.

Si fuese posible hubiese llorado y gritado en su presencia. Si hubiese sido posible tomaba su espada y cortaba su cuerpo hasta que el dolor físico sobrepasara al de su corazón.

Todo aquel que realmente conocía a aquella joven sabría que Rin hubiese caído al suelo si su fiel dragón no la hubiese sujetado. Porque las rodillas si le fallaron. Y su cuerpo no pudo sostener el peso de la pena, la angustia y la desolación.

Rin solo quería morir. Pero no lo haría. Porque su vida le pertenecía a él.

… _**No has entendido. Desde un principio te he preguntado para que me respondas con la verdad. **_

_**¿De verdad crees que estoy gastando palabras para que me mientas? ¿Crees tener el derecho de mentirme?...**_

Su voz fue fuerte, clara, potente y firme.

Su enfado comenzaba a salir a la luz. Al hablarle la miró con expresión totalmente seria.

¿Acaso la odiaba ahora por no querer sufrir más? ¿Acaso la iba a obligar a contarle sus tormentos… a explicarle por qué era él la fuente de su dolor?

… _**Mi señor yo… yo no puedo- **_ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo que no quería sucedió. Su voz se quebró frente a él sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo _**­– no me haga esto por favor… yo no puedo seguir...**_

Claro que él se detuvo. Como no iba a voltear a verla si las lágrimas inundaban su siempre dulce rostro. Era imposible que él no tomara su cara con su única garra e hiciera que sus orbes dorados chocaran con aquellos humanos.

Aquellos que no eran especiales, aquellos que no lo harían feliz, aquellos que no eran suficientes.

Su cuerpo se tensó al ver que su protegida le prohibía el acceso a su mirada. Ella cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

Como si no fuese una bajeza de su parte tocarla para que además ella se creyera con el derecho de ignorar su gesto.

¿Que demonios le pasaba a esa niña humana?!

Sus garras se cerraron sobre su mentón. Y Más lágrimas cayeron de los ojos castaños. El menor uso de fuerza del youkai era para Rin un dolor inmenso.

De verdad que era una débil humana.

… _**Has estado con esa actitud meses enteros. No has parado de lloriquear desde que salimos del castillo. Crees que soy estúpido para no notarlo y crees que soy aún mas estúpido al mentirme y pensar que no descubriré que te sucede.**_

_**Eres solo una humana Rin y sabes que con solo un movimiento de mi mano te mataría.- **_su mano se cerró ahora firme alrededor de su cuello. Dispuesto a hacerlo. Dispuesto a matar._** – ¡Dime que sucede contigo!**_

Una luz de esperanza se abrió para Rin.

Le estaban ofreciendo su muerte. Le estaba devolviendo el poder de decidir sobre su muerte.

La desesperación de no tener el control podía hacer que Sesshomaru perdiera el control realmente ahora. Solo si ella lo desafiaba un poco más acabaría con su vida.

Eran años de retenerla a su lado para nada.

Al final qué pensaba el Taiyoukai que podría hacer con ella. Su sirviente no era, su esclava tampoco. Que otro fin tendría que no fuera la muerte.

Algo le pasaba a su amo. Rin tenía ganas de morir pero era raro que se lo ofreciera así nada más.

Él estaba susceptible. Furioso por algo mas que no era ella. Con ganas de matar ciertamente a alguien que no era ella.

Pero era la única que estaba ahí. Y la única que de verdad deseaba su muerte en manos de aquel youkai.

…_**Máteme…- **_sus ojos se abrieron con la misma calma que pronunció aquellas palabras. Sintió como extrañamente la garra de Sesshomaru se soltaba un poco y su cara mostraba un atisbo de sorpresa.- _**Aunque me tenga así durante toda mi vida no sabrá lo que sucede. – **_El cuerpo de su amo volvió a tensarse con rabia. Ese era su objetivo que por fin demostrara su odio hacia ella.- _**Usted es un demonio. Nació con un privilegio, es poderoso, fuerte, casi inmortal… pero por mucho que le explicase que es lo que me sucede usted nunca entendería. Porque usted no tiene mis sentimientos humanos, después de todo es un demonio completo... **_

_**Agradecería que pudiese dejarme decidir sobre mi muerte, agradecería que fuese usted quien me quitase la vida…**_

_**Máteme.**_

Líneas rojas cruzaron los ojos de Sesshomaru y sus cabellos plata comenzaron a suspenderse con la fuerza de su aura demoníaca.

¿Todo aquello lo provocaba una humana? ¿Ese desplante de poder? ¿Todo por una simple humana?

Su rabia crecía con cada destello de seguridad que le entregaban los ojos de ella. Podía sentir el orgullo que le daba enfrentarse por fin a él. Ella saboreaba una victoria.

¿Acaso insinuaba que él no podría entenderla porque era un youkai? ¿Pretendía que él deseara ser humano para entenderla?... cuan equivocada estaba…

¿De verdad quería morir? A decir verdad, ¿De verdad creía que él le daría el lujo de decidir sobre su propia muerte?

Su vida le pertenecía hace ya muchos años. A pesar de que su cuerpo era tan hermoso como el de una mujer quedaba claro que ella aún era una niña.

Una humana con delirios de grandeza. Le enfurecía saber que Rin creía tener tal control sobre él.

¿No lo tenía?

_**¿Crees que no lo haría?- **_su sonrisa se ensanchó al oler la sangre que comenzaba a salir de los surcos que dejaban sus garras por el níveo cuello de la mujer. Rió al ver que la seguridad de ella era vencida por el dolor- _**¡¿De verdad no me crees capaz?!!!**_

…_**¡Mátame Sesshomaru!... Acaba con mi vida ahora y no seas cobarde!**_

Esa seguridad de verdad que le impresionó. ¿Desde cuando había dejado de ser mi señor? ¿Cuándo se había acabado el respeto?

¿Qué era lo que en realidad le sucedía a su pequeña? ¿Qué le causaba tan grandísimo dolor que era capaz de ofrecer su vida con tal de no seguir a su lado?

¿Era acaso porque era un demonio? ¿Acaso ella comenzó a repudiarlo y ya no quería seguir a su lado?

Humana mal agradecida. No era capaz de ver todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

¿Quién era ella después de todo? ….Nadie.

Para él ella no era nadie.

Y acababa de darse cuenta que después de 20 años Rin para él no era nadie.

Ningún valor. Ningún sentimiento. Ninguna ganancia.

Ella no valía nada.

La soltó de pronto de su firme agarre y por encontrarse suspendida unos centímetros del suelo calló estrepitosamente a él.

… _**Eres libre de seguir con tu vida, humana.**_

_**No me eres útil y ya sólo te convertiste en un estorbo. Después de tantos años pensé que al menos aprenderías algo para servirme como corresponde. Pero es inútil… ya no te necesito.**_

Su voz sonó extrañamente fría para Rin. Las palabras se clavaron como dagas en ella y hubiese preferido que la hiriese hasta que muriera desangrada que tener que escucharlas.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello herido.

El llanto ahogado era excesivo, tal y como si se hubieran llevado una parte de ella. Porque así era. Le había quitado su vida al no querer darle muerte.

Sus llantos comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes y casi ni percibió cuando Sesshomaru reanudó su marcha sin ella. No existía nada más que importase ahora.

No había vida, no había futuro, no había muerte.

El dolor físico no era comparable con lo que sentía y ni siquiera la muerte podría darle paz ahora.

Era donde culminaba el fin. Aquel fin que se desató con la decisión de su antiguo amo de comenzar ese viaje. Ese maldito viaje que era el causante de su dolor, ¿Cómo era que su amo no lo pudo percibir?

Empezó hace meses con la llegada de la noticia que anunciaba el nacimiento del segundo cachorro de Inuyasha. Y con la decisión que tomó Sesshomaru de al fin buscar una compañera. Una mujer para él también.

Una señora de las tierras del Oeste.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido para ella, que no notó cuando un día había un mensajero de tierras lejanas en las puertas del castillo. Aquel que traía otra determinante noticia para Rin.

La princesa Inoko había aceptado convertirse en la señora de las tierras que habitaba.

Aquellas que hasta ahora su amo solo compartía con ella. Cuando ella era la única mujer en su vida.

Mas que todo lo anterior, lo realmente doloroso para Rin fue entender que si una youkai que él apenas conocía lo había conquistado sin tan siquiera conocerlo, nada quedaba para una pobre humana que desde hace 20 años intentaba ganarse el corazón de aquel que ahora la había abandonado.

Porque si su amor no era importante para él Rin prefería morir en sus brazos.

Pero ni de aquello era merecedora.

Ni aquel deseo él pudo cumplir.

La no tan pequeña joven despertó de su letargo cuando ya no sintió cerca al objeto de su amor. Con la voz desgarrada y el llanto desvanecido pronunció con dolor aquel nombre que si fuese por ella nunca volvería a pronunciar…

Su grito seguramente llegó a los oídos del propio Taiyoukai… pero como con él correr de los años él acostumbró a hacer. Sólo se limitó a ignorar los deseos de la humana.

De su protegida. De su Rin

**Fin de Preludio.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Akí están mis 5 páginas de sufrimientos… XD**_

_**Ustedes deciden si lo continúo.**_

_**Aunque si lo hago significaría que de a poco la situación iría "evolucionado" para nuestra Rin.**_

_**Sería mi aporte por hoy...**_

_**Saludos a todos los que pasan y si dejan reviews mucho mejor.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Xauxau**_


	2. Interludio I

_**Holas!**_

_**Aquí estoy otra vez trayéndoles la segunda parte de mi historia.**_

_**Aún no se si serán 3 o 4 partes, pero todo depende de cómo surjan las ideas…**_

_**Sus ánimos me hicieron seguir!...**_

_**Lo que viene a continuación es cómo siguió el viaje para ambos.**_

_**Ojala les guste!**_

_**Ya todos saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko.sama… no les doy mas lata!.**_

_**­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Protegida.**

**Interludio, parte I.**

La princesa Inoko.

Aquella que reunía las cualidades necesarias para convertirla en la mujer del gran Taiyoukai Sesshomaru.

Poseía una belleza sorprendente que muy pocos demonios sabían apreciar. Blanca como la nieve, cabellos negro azabache y ojos color plata. Un ser con rasgos especiales y la sangre tan pura y demoníaca como ninguna.

Su familia fue en algún momento la más poderosa de todo Japón. Y hace algunos siglos su madre luchó junto al gran Inu no Taisho.

Al pasar los años y a medida que los Youkai fueron disminuyendo en número su familia fue desapareciendo. No había ya líneas puras dentro de su familia y muy pocos youkai querían desposar a la bella Inoko.

No había descendencia joven quien mantuviese la familia en pie, y las razones eran bastante conocidas en la actualidad.

Inoko vivía entre y gracias a los humanos.

La youkai era cuidada desde su juventud por un hombre. Aquel que se había enamorado de su madre antes de que ella muriera protegiendo su aldea.

Aquel que la había adoptado como si fuese su hija, aquel que ya estaba a punto de morir.

Pero lo más importante es que la apariencia de la princesa Inoko era la de un humano.

La de una joven y bella humana de 28 años.

Ningún demonio de reconocido linaje aceptaría casarse con ella al saber que su apariencia era frágil y simple como la de la raza que aborrecían. No había poder, delicadeza, ni tradición. Era una youkai criada como humana.

Ningún demonio la aceptaría, excepto uno.

Aquel que había mantenido a una niña durante 20 años. Aquel que se había encariñado con una mocosa que había querido abandonarlo.

Porque Sesshomaru no era tonto, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo a nadie, estaba claro que Rin era la que había decidido abandonarlo.

No sabía la razón y no pensaba perder el tiempo entendiéndola.

Estaba tan solo a algunas semanas de conocer a su futura mujer y no iba a pensar en aquella niña como si tuviese alguna importancia.

Porque no la tenía.

Sesshomaru caminaba por el bosque divagando en pensamientos cuando de pronto se detuvo. Había estado oliendo durante todo el camino el aroma de su Rin. Pero de pronto éste había desaparecido. Volteó su rostro hacia donde percibió su aroma por última vez, trató de agudizar aquel sentido que lo salvaba en tantas ocasiones. Pero ésta vez él no le respondió.

Simplemente la humana había desaparecido. Una punzada en el pecho lo asombró de pronto. ¿Qué sucedía con él cuando pensaba en ella?, después de todo fue Rin la que le pidió morir para alejarse de él.

¿Por qué no la había matado como se lo pidió?... claro, ella tenía tan poca importancia que ni morir en sus brazos se merecía.

¿Era aquello verdad?, No era que él había sido cobarde, no era que él no soportaría verla morir. Era ella la que no se merecía el honor que pedía.

Rastreó nuevamente a la humana. Le extrañaba enormemente que no pudiese encontrar su aroma. Levantó aún más su rostro y cerró los ojos tratando de separar los aromas a bosque, a animales u otros demonios. Pero no estaba… su olor a flores simplemente había desaparecido.

_**No la encontrará más…- **_la voz lacónica y quebrada le sorprendió a su lado. Hace semanas que no lo oía pronunciarse. Recién ahora notaba que desde que le informó que Rin no seguiría con ellos el fiel Jaken no le había dirigido la palabra.

_**¿Qué dices?- **_su voz sonó seria y desinteresada. Reanudó su paso nuevamente.

_**Ella llegó a un lugar que usted no podrá rastrear. No intente encontrar su aroma porque ha sido ocultado por alguien más.- **_la voz del pequeño demonio se oía rasposa y llena de resentimiento. Cualquiera que lo escuchase se extrañaría que ésta reflejara más odio que la antigua admiración hacia su amo.

_**¿Quién la ha ocultado?- **_ su tono pareció temblar y si Rin hubiese estado presente habría notado el atisbo de miedo que lo cruzó. ¿Acaso ella estaría en peligro? Era inteligente y ágil pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la pequeña solo fuese una humana. Estaba dudando de lo seguro que pudiese haber sido abandonarla en medio del bosque. Se estaba recriminando por ser tan estúpido de haber dejado a su protegida sin resguardo. ¡Pero es que en ese momento estaba enfadado con la humana!

Ella quiso abandonarlo así nada más. Y eso él no podía permitirlo.

_**Está en una aldea lejos de sus dominios ahora- **_la voz de su sirviente lo despertó de su pelea interior- _**está a salvo de usted. Solo deseo que no sufra más. **_– Jaken siguió caminando como si nada hubiese sido dicho, con su cabeza gacha y la pena desgarrándole el alma, con Ah un a su lado en las mismas condiciones.

_**¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¿A salvo de mi, qué quieres decir con eso sapo inútil?!- **_la voz de su amo se escuchó potente y con un enfado sorprendente. Nunca aquel ser se había atrevido a faltarle el respeto de esa forma. Merecía la muerte instantánea, pero no lo iba a hacer hasta que le respondiera su pregunta. ¿Qué demonios había querido decirle con eso? Él nunca le había hecho daño a esa mocosa. Durante todos estos años él la había protegido y le había dado comodidades que solo ella tenía. Fue su protegida durante tantos años que pasaron a formar algo parecido a lo que sería una familia para ella.

Tubo por 20 años todo lo que cualquier humana podría haber deseado. Lujos, su cuidado y su protección.

Ella no era infeliz con él y no había razones para que ella estuviese sufriendo. Jaken no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. Al parecer Rin tenía razón y ya estaba viejo para seguir el ritmo de las cosas.

Y a decir verdad, ¿Por qué diablos se sentía como si tuviese que darle explicaciones a alguien? ¿Por qué se sentía culpable si era ella quien le había pedido la muerte seguramente para liberarse de él?, Él le había regalado la vida otra vez y esa niña merecía honrarlo con su respeto!

_**Perdóneme señor Sesshomaru, no fue mi intención decir algo que pudiese ofenderlo. – **_el pequeño hizo una reverencia con tristeza y con sus ánimos apagados- _**Pero no sacaría nada en limpio explicándole mis palabras. Usted no podría entender a Rin. Usted no la conocía lo suficiente.**_

__

Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para Sesshomaru, las sintió con tanto dolor y angustia que no pudo sentir mas el enfado. ¿Qué era lo que él no sabía y era tan importante para Jaken y para Rin?

No importaba lo que fuese. Él lo descubriría.

_**Debemos apresurarnos. El lugar al cual nos dirigimos está cerca.**_

__

El youkai pasó por alto el gruñido que hizo Jaken como respuesta, y pasó por alto también el sentimiento de amargura que su sirviente comenzaba a traspasarle.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

No importaba cuantas veces lo recordara.

Las imágenes de lo que sucedió hace ya semanas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Las palabras de el que alguna vez fue su amo fueron repetidas una y otra vez en su interior, hasta que ya no tuvieron sentido alguno.

Había que aclarar eso si que ni una lágrima había sido derramada desde aquel día.

No había odio, no había rencor, no había nada. Ningún sentimiento hacia él tenía cabida en estos momentos. Aunque pensara en él, Sesshomaru había pasado a formar parte de imágenes distorsionadas de gente que alguna vez amó. Sus padres, su familia, su antigua vida ya era ahora un recuerdo parecido a un sueño.

Ahora la no tan pequeña Rin debía buscar algo que le aplacara el vacío que el dolor le hacía sentir.

Ahora Rin tenía que caminar, viajar otra vez. Hasta encontrar un lugar en el que pudiese olvidar.

Aunque por el inmenso amor que ella sabía sentir por su señor, nunca la dejaría en paz.

Se encontraba ahora en un lugar que le parecía extrañamente conocido. Su sentido de la orientación no era bueno y solo recordaba haber caminado sin descanso durante días.

Recordaba ciertamente haber pasado alguna vez por aquel lugar.

Hace muchos años talvez había pasado por aquellos bosques con su amo.

La ubicación de los árboles le hacía recordar tiempos lejanos. Sintió una punzada en su pecho al recordar que seguramente fueron tiempos felices con los que había adoptado como su familia.

Pero que ilusa humana se sentía. Para Sesshomaru ella no tenía ahora y no tuvo nunca mayor valor que el que ella pudo creer. No valía la pena ya pensar en aquellos tiempos si más que vacíos en su corazón no le iba a traer.

De pronto sintió voces en la lejanía y puso sus sentidos alerta.

Podía sentir un grupo acercarse a ella. Se encontrarían de frente si no se ocultaba.

No recordaba que tipo de lugar era éste y de cuando lo conocía. Pero conociendo a Sesshomaru no era probable que a quien encontrara allí fuese su amigo.

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y esperó el momento en que los desconocidos aparecieran frente a sus ojos.

Esperó pero el momento no llegó. Pensó que talvez habían seguido otro camino y por un momento sintió otra vez aquella soledad.

No quería seguir sintiéndose sola al faltar su amo… de verdad quería encontrar a alguien, quien fuese.

De pronto sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ocultarse.

_**Hey!... ¿Quién eres tú y que haces husmeando por mi aldea?!**_- el timbre de voz le pareció extraño y hasta gracioso. La voz era claramente de un niño pero su altanería y confianza le sorprendió. Le recordaba vagamente a alguien pero aún no podía recordar a quien.

Cuando iba a voltearse para averiguarlo, la recorrió un escalofrío al sentir una respiración en su cuello. ¡El extraño la estaba olfateando!

_**Oye!- **_se dio vuelta de inmediato con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. Lo que encontró le sorprendió aún más porque pudo reconocer entonces a quien le recordaba el niño y el lugar.

Frente a ella se alzaba orgulloso un cachorro de unos 10 años. Claramente no era un humano, su cabello era negro y brillante pero sus ojos eran de un inconfundible dorado. Líneas en su rostro mostraban su raza y entre sus cabellos se veían dos pequeñas orejitas negras.

No había duda. Aquel niño con pose de adulto tenía un parecido demasiado grande con Inuyasha.

_**¿Qué esperas para responder?... No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí y tu olor no me recuerda a nada. – **_comenzó a inspeccionarla moviéndose a su alrededor. La olfateaba a la distancia ya que notó que la humana se había asustado.- _**Hueles como a youkai. Pero no eres una- **_siguió paseándose y se detuvo frente a su rostro- _**keh! ¿Acaso no responderás humana tonta?**_

_**Yo… yo soy…- **_no sabía que decirle. No era amiga de su padre y ciertamente no era nada de Sesshomaru. Calló en la cuenta y no sin cierto dolor que las palabras de su amo eran ciertas. Ella no era nadie. Se puso seria de pronto y al Hanyou que tenía al frente le sorprendió. – ¿_**Acaso el nombre de tu padre es Inuyasha?.**_

__

_**Uh?... ¿Y cómo es que sabes tu eso? ¿Acaso conoces a mi padre?- **_el niño relajó un poco su postura de guerrero defensivo de sus tierras y la miró con curiosidad- _**y no me has dicho tu nombre aún… si me lo dices puedo llevarte hacia él- **_continuó frunciendo el ceño de una forma que a Rin le pareció muy tierna.

Sonrió dulcemente y se levantó con cuidado. – _**Mi nombre es Rin, conocí a tu padre hace muchos años y sería de gran ayuda si pudiese verlo.- **_le tendió su mano de forma amistosa- _**encantada de conocerte.**_

__

El chico le sonrió mas confiado, su aroma no representaba un peligro y a pesar de sentir algo de youkai en ella estaba claro que era una humana indefensa. Además si estaba con vida aún después de conocer a su padre significaba que peligro no representaba.

Estiró su mano para estrecharla con la mujer- _**Lo mismo digo, mi nombre es Taiyoshi… te llevaré con él, está cerca.**_

__

El niño se adelantó unos pasos y se volteó para ver que Rin lo siguiera. Ella a pesar de todo prefería guardar sus distancias. No sabía cómo la iba a recibir Inuyasha y en realidad lo único que deseaba era que él le pudiese ayudar a formar una nueva vida.

Después de todo era a la única persona que conocía aparte de Sesshomaru y no parecía tan mala opción pedirle un poco de ayuda.

Siempre lo encontró más humano que su hermano mayor. Y no solo por su sangre.

De pronto Rin se encontró siguiendo al pequeño por un sendero en medio del bosque y a la lejanía un exceso de luz le demostraba que adelante no había más árboles.

Llegaron a una planicie y Rin se asombró cuando ya no vio a Taiyoshi. Lo iba a llamar cuando de pronto vio aparecer a Inuyasha por entre los árboles a un costado de ella.

Se veía bastante mayor a como ella lo recordaba, usaba un traje azul oscuro que lo hacía verse mas formal y menos como un guerrero. Casi como un aldeano.

Su cabello era aún mas largo y su rostro se había endurecido un poco. Parecía menos inocente. Definitivamente más adulto.

Cargaba con un bolso grande en sus hombros y podía ver como arrugaba su nariz al acercarse. Oliéndola, examinándola.

_**Señor Inuyasha, un placer volver a verlo- **_hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo. – _**estoy aquí porque…**_

__

_**Se porque estás aquí mujer- **_dijo soltando su mochila y acercándose definitivamente a ella.- _**solo que no pensé que tardarías tantos años en alejarte de él.**_

Rin no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante tales palabras, retrocedió un paso al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba mas como examinándola- _**¿Estás bien?- **_ preguntó acercando su mano a su rostro, alzándolo por la barbilla al notar las marcas de garras que aún mantenía en su cuello. Rin emitió un sonido que el hanyou entendió como un sí. - _**¿El idiota no te hizo nata antes de abandonarte?**_

__

_**Bueno, yo… -**_ El rostro de ella se ensombreció de inmediato.Decir que Rin estaba nerviosa era decir poco. La cercanía del hombre y la manera en como la inspeccionaba estaba claramente alejado de los tratos mas bien fríos y lejanos a los que estaba acostumbrada.

_**Al menos por lo que estoy viendo no te hizo su mujer antes de dejarte- **_el rostro de Rin enrojeció no por rabia sino que por vergüenza. De pronto recordó cuantas veces había soñado en el como su amo la convertía en su mujer. Al momento se arrepintió de sus pensamientos y sintió que debió haber cambiado su semblante de alguna manera, porque Inuyasha la miró aún mas extrañado- _**Porque no lo hizo ¿Cierto?**_

__

_**No!!.. Yo no... Mi amo nunca… -**_ intentó objetar inmediatamente, pero sintió una presencia cercana.

__

_**¡¿Qué sucede aquí Inuyasha?!- **_Rin miró hacia un costado tanto como la garra de Inuyasha en su mentón se lo permitía. Aún sonrojada por la insinuación de él, sintió que no muy buenos pensamientos debieron haber pasado por la mente de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Ya que su ceño estaba bastante fruncido al ver la escena que presenciaba.

_**Yo... usted debe ser…- **_intentó explicar al ver que el ceño de la mujer se fruncía aún mas al ver que Inuyasha no la soltaba.

__

_**Creo que le pregunté a mi esposo lo que estaba sucediendo, no a usted señorita.- **_Rin se quedó sin habla por algunos minutos... era una situación bastante irreal en la que estaba metida y de ninguna forma imagino que ese viaje podría terminar así.

_**Keh! No seas tonta mujer es Rin… - **_al momento el semblante de la mujer paso de enojo a extrañeza y se acercó rápidamente a su esposo, quien ya había soltado el rostro de la humana.

_**Rin?... – **_parecía como si Kagome estuviese dando una vuelta por su pasado, tratando de recordar tantos años de aventuras vividas y de rostros conocidos. - _**¿La niña que acompañaba a Sesshomaru en todos sus viajes? ¿Cuántos años han pasado de ello?..- **_su rostro ahora no mostraba ni enojo ni sorpresa, tan solo una extraña alegría- _**... pero si ya eres toda una mujer.- **_La mujer la abrazó con fuerza y con un cariño casi maternal. Fue ahí cuando Rin recordó a la chica de extraños ropajes que siempre acompañaba al hermano de su amo. Ella era Kagome.

Cuando la soltó la humana la miró con algo de extrañeza y no pudo obviar preguntar lo que Rin no quería que le preguntaran – _**Pequeña… ¿Por qué no estás con Sesshomaru? **_

__

Los ojos de Rin se aguaron y tanto Kagome como Inuyasha sintieron curiosidad. Ella se alejó unos pasos y se mordió el labio inferior. Como dando cuenta de que lo que iba a decir le resultaba difícil.

Había estado semanas escapando de su dolor, tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima en el trayecto. Tratando de no sentirse ni sola ni abandonada… aunque era obvio que lo estaba.

Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de ya no sentirse más sola. Y como ellos le daban la oportunidad de confesarse, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

_**Les contaré toda la historia si así en verdad lo desean. Pero antes quisiera saber si podría quedarme aquí con ustedes. No tengo donde ir y yo… - **_su voz se quebró y definitivamente la vista se le nubló. Sus rodillas hubiesen cedido si Kagome no la hubiera abrazado, se aferró a ella como si nunca hubiese tenido un pañuelo de lágrimas. Como si hace mucho tiempo no hubiese tenido a alguien a quien abrazar- _**… yo lo extraño tanto…**_

__

Y definitivamente calló…

Frente a Inuyasha, frente a Kagome, y frente a Taiyoshi que observaba angustiado la escena a la distancia.

Y como en semanas no había hecho cuando el dolor la superaba, con angustia comenzó a llorar.

**Fin de Interludio, parte I.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

__

_**Bueno…**_

_**Lo dejé solo un poco triste esta vez XD…**_

_**Aún las cosas no se recomponen, pero por eso se llama interludio.**_

_**Las cosas irán mejor lo prometo.**_

_**Muchos besos a los que leen y a los que me escriben!**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Los responderé a cada una por separado así que esperen mi mail**_

_**(las que no ponen su mail aún así gracias :P.. si lo ponen la próxima vez lo respondo por 2!)…**_

_**Especiales agradecimientos a Rinko Inukai por sus múltiples mensajes (Y)…**_

_**En cuanto pueda paso por tu perfil para ver que onda tus fics …**_

_**De verdad me animan a seguir esta historia que surgió de la nada.**_

_**Besos a todas…**_

_**Xauxau!**_


	3. Interludio II

_**Holas!**_

_**Volví con algo de tardanza pero con bastante ánimo .**_

_**Como ya les dije tengo mas o menos claro como seguiré la historia, así que creo que les regalaré unas 2 partes más al menos. Interludio parte III y postludio…**_

_**Sus ánimos me hicieron seguir!...**_

_**Lo que viene a continuación es una conversación no tan necesaria para Rin, pero que hace a Inuyasha soltarse de ciertas cosas que tenía bastante atoradas XD.**_

_**Ojala les guste!**_

_**Ya todos saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko.sama… no les doy mas lata!.**_

_**­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Protegida.**

**Interludio, parte II.**

Rin suspiró otra vez como si no lo hubiese hecho ya mil veces.

Ya no tenía absolutamente ninguna lágrima para dejar caer. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus ojeras más marcadas que nunca en su vida.

Miraba el atardecer con una melancolía plantada en el rostro. Le impresionaba ver aquellos destellos anaranjados que mostraban el ocaso del día, de la luz. Aquellos que se mezclaban con otros azulados, oscuros, negros. Los que daban paso a la noche, a la tristeza, a la angustia, a la luna. Tal y como estaba sucediendo con su vida.

Recogió sus piernas hacia su pecho y abrazo éstas con sus brazos. Como aplacando el frío que vendría con la noche. La soledad. El dolor.

Durante toda la tarde había estado frente a Inuyasha y Kagome explicándoles mil cosas que no tenía ganas de explicar. Contando lo que con tanto dolor había guardado los últimos meses para que nadie se diera cuenta de la tristeza que le inundaba el alma y estrujaba el corazón.

No podía mentirse y decir, eso si, que no le gustaba lo que había logrado con esa conversación. Inuyasha le había ofrecido quedarse un tiempo indefinido con ellos. Y en estos mismos momentos Kagome estaba arreglando una cabaña muy cerca de la de la inusual familia.

Rin sentía que lo hacían probablemente por compasión y lástima, pero entre todo lo que había pasado en estas últimas semanas e incluso meses, le importaba bien poco el sentimiento que infundía en los demás.

Además, el estar cerca del cachorro de Inuyasha era verdaderamente un privilegio. Aquel pequeño que en algún momento le pareció bastante altanero y parecido a su padre, le hacía sentirse ahora tan acogida y apreciada que estaba segura que en realidad ése era el lugar correcto en donde debía estar.

Aunque había que admitir que en un momento del día lo dudó. Cuando vio al pequeño dedicarle una sonrisa tan hermosa a su padre que se le encogió el corazón. Y se dio cuenta que la familia de Inuyasha le recordaba todo lo que a ella le faltaba.

Había tanto amor, compañía e intimidad que Rin comenzaba a pensar que a ella le estaba prohibido obtener aquella riqueza. Sentía que pasar 20 años bajo la armadura de un frío demonio no importaba ahora que estaba sin él. Ya no se cuestionaba la necesidad de Sesshomaru por buscar una esposa. Lo que había sentido tan solo en una tarde le hacía ver lo que en realidad su amo buscaba.

Pero aún así el dolor de no ser ella quien le diera todo aquello seguía quemando en su interior. Ella solo era una humana, pero la madre de Inuyasha también, y Kagome también. Y aquello no ponía ningún impedimento para ellos.

Decidió en ese momento quedarse en la casa, solo para aprender a ser feliz.

Otro suspiro e Inuyasha vino a su cabeza otra vez.

Recordaba sus ojos con aire culpable y algo incómodo al contarle, escuetamente y con la amenaza en el rostro de su mujer, el porqué sabía desde hace tiempo que ella llegaría hasta la aldea. Confesó que hace ya 20 años que esperaba el momento en el que su hermano abandonara a Rin a su suerte o simplemente la matara como había hecho con tantos humanos ya. Había memorizado perfectamente bien su olor en las pocas ocasiones que la había visto, con el único fin de saber cuando él se deshiciese de ella. Para buscarla y responder a las preguntas que miles de veces se había hecho. Esperaba con paciencia que Rin le diera la respuesta a lo que lo estuvo atormentando por años, el por qué de que Sesshomaru fuese capaz de aceptar a una niña humana como su protegida y no de aceptar a aquel demonio mitad humano como su hermano. Inuyasha no tuvo que hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado cuando notó hace semanas, que la humana protegida del Taiyoukai se encontraba caminando inconcientemente hacia su misma aldea. Lamentablemente para él y para la propia Rin, ella aún no obtenía la respuesta que el hanyou buscaba.

La joven humana observaba fijo, como mágicamente el sol se ocultaba finalmente en el horizonte y otro suspiro salió sofocado de sus labios.

Se encontraba agradecida que el menos ésta noche no tuviese que estar sola. Que al menos ésta noche no tuviese el presentimiento que en cualquier momento vendrían por ella, o un youkai en busca de comida o Sesshomaru a terminar lo que dejó a medias. Y sinceramente no sabía que era peor.

Se acomodó nuevamente sobre el pasto bajo ella. Y estiró un poco sus piernas de una forma algo más relajada de lo que esperaba. De verdad que se sentía bien. No era como su antigua vida claro está, pero por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía la angustia de antaño. La rabia, la frialdad, la desolación. Y en algún recóndito lugar de su corazón ella temía estar olvidando a su antiguo amo. Porque a pesar de las penas vividas, de los sueños robados y de las palabras dichas ella lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Y ella lo esperaría, tal como Inuyasha poco amistosamente le sugirió.

..Flash back...

Kagome secó sus lágrimas por tercera vez y miró a su esposo con angustia.

Habían estado prácticamente toda la tarde escuchando la historia de Rin, y no podía evitar soltar unas lágrimas cuando Rin no soportaba y se quebraba en su relato.

Inuyasha miraba a la joven con seriedad y el rostro sereno. No estaba enfadado, y extrañamente no se exaltó frente a ninguna de las palabras de Rin. Un par de veces tensó su mandíbula pero más que eso nada.

Kagome estaba extrañada. No era común ver desaparecer el carácter explosivo de Inuyasha, sobretodo tratándose de, lo que para ella eran, las inhumanidades de Sesshomaru.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando su esposo invitó a Rin a quedarse con ellos. Pero en realidad no le parecía mala la idea de mantener a Rin cerca, se había encariñado con su historia y un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal.

Ella le ofreció amablemente la cabaña que estaba bastante cerca de ellos y que hasta el momento utilizaban como bodega. Ocupándose en todo momento en mantener su mano entre las suyas como un gesto de cercanía.

_**Yo… no quiero ser molestia, enserio- **_Dijo Rin de pronto. Estaba nerviosa, durante todo su relato tuvo unos ojos dorados escudriñándola completamente. Y se le hacía bastante difícil no sentirse incómoda con aquella mirada clavada en su rostro.- _**Pero las cosas serían mas fáciles si pudiese quedarme con gente que ya conozco… además sigue siendo peligroso que sigua vagando por el bosque, él tiene muchos enemigos y aún tengo su olor impregnado en mí. Ustedes deben saber que me tomará semanas deshacerme de él y… también puede ser peligroso para ustedes…- **_finalizó dejando la frase en el aire, había pensado en la posibilidad de ser ahora un blanco para los enemigos de su antiguo amo. Y quería que ellos tuviesen eso claro antes de aceptarla en su aldea.

_**De eso no te preocupes pequeña, ésta aldea está protegida… podríamos decir que está oculta para youkais.- **_Rin no comprendió las palabras de la mujer que le regalaba una enigmática sonrisa, después se enteraría sin embargo, que a lo que la sacerdotisa se refería era que un conjuro "tapaba" los aromas de la aldea manteniéndola secreta e inubicable para todo aquel que no viviera en ella.

Un llanto de bebé sobresaltó a todos los presentes, y Kagome se levantó como recordando que no solo estaban los tres en la casa, caminando hasta desaparecer por un pasillo a la derecha... Rin la siguió con la vista y luego la desvió hacia una ventana. Podía ver que el día estaba llegando a su fin, corría un viento frío afuera y de pronto agradeció haber encontrado un lugar al menos momentáneo en donde quedarse.

Su alma ya no se sentía tan solitaria, pero aún la desesperanza estaba aferrada a su ser. Un sentimiento que no le permitía regalar una sonrisa que se viese sincera, sino que solo muecas ridículas cargadas de tristeza.

_**Señor Inuyasha…- **_Rin había notado la mirada persistente en ella aún cuando divagaba en pensamientos. Pero la timidez había disminuido lo suficiente para preguntar- _**Cuando llegué a la aldea, dijo que sabía el porque de mi llegada… no lo entiendo. ¿Usted me esperaba?- **_Inuyasha relajó los hombros con aquella pregunta y su mirada persistente se suavizo un poco.

_**Me sorprende que hayas vivido tantos años junto a él- **_Rin lo escuchaba con atención­ -_**soy un hanyou, y como les expliqué, sentí tu aroma de humano mezclado con el de Sesshomaru hace bastantes días… - **_Recargó su cuerpo sobre la mesa en la cual estaban reunidos para acercar su rostro al de Rin. Quería verla bien, leer en ella lo que le parecía que no encajaba. Encontrar algo.- _**No confiaba en tus intenciones. Todo esto me olía a trampa.- **_Rin se sobresaltó, y se sintió un poco ofendida- _**No te enfades, te creo… es a él al que no le creo.**_

_**¿A él?... ¿Qué tiene que ver mi am… Sesshomaru?- **_Ya no era su amo, debía tratarlo sin jerarquía ahora.

_**Rin… ya dije todo lo que siento respecto a la extraña decisión de Sesshomaru de llevar a una humana con él.- **_la joven se encogió en su asiento… se sentía nuevamente incómoda, no sabía que Inuyasha podía llegar a ser tan sincero – _**Siempre desconfié de su razones e intenciones. Aún no se cuales son y eso me inquieta- **_Se acomodó de nuevo hacia atrás, y parecía algo incómodo hablando de Sesshomaru. En su cabeza aún estaban las dudas de lo que sucedía en su aldea… - ¡_**Él pretende algo!… estoy segur..**_

_**¡¡Eso no es cierto!!- **_Rin casi salto sobre su asiento e Inuyasha lo hizo literalmente. De verdad le molestó el giro que había tomado la conversación. No deseaba que la familia de Inuyasha sintiera que estaba ahí por algún macabro plan de Sesshomaru, ella nunca fue un títere para él y no permitiría que Inuyasha lo insinuara.

_**Keh! Mujer, tranquila…- **_ella estaba bastante enfadada y realmente el hanyou no sabía por qué.- _**Yo solo decía que el que te haya abandonado es extraño. – **_Inuyasha se enderezó en su asiento y no quiso mirarla a la cara cuando dijera lo que pensaba. Le incomodaba lo volátil que era la jovencita frente a él- _**Con todo lo que le dijiste, yo te hubiese matado- **_terminó con aparente indiferencia.

Rin se quedó un momento en silencio mirando sus manos jugar en su regazo, analizaba con calma las palabras de Inuyasha- _**Él también lo hubiese hecho- **_Definitivamente no era la respuesta que él pensó que saldría de su boca - _**yo esperaba que lo hiciera**_- apretó sus manos con furia reprimida y de pronto observarlas, se hizo mas interesante que cualquier otra cosa en la habitación. – _**Por eso formé aquella estúpida discusión, él tenía que matarme… **_ _**¡Él debía haberlo hecho!**_

_**¿No te imaginas por qué no terminaste como cualquiera de sus súbditos Rin?- **_Inuyasha habló extrañamente serio y frío, con su voz tan potente, clara y varonil que a la joven casi le recordó a Sesshomaru. No entendía el cambio repentino y definitivamente no le gustaba hacia donde iba la conversación.

_**Yo… - **_no podía decir nada. No _sabía_ que decir.

_**¿No tienes idea de por qué decidió dejarte libre en vez de acabar con la vida que a él le pertenecía?- **_En su voz se notó un atisbo de rabia contenida que no había soltado en toda la conversación. Le enfadaba que Rin no pudiese pensar lo mismo que él. Que no tuviese dudas de los sentimientos del idiota de Sesshomaru. Era todo demasiado extraño a los ojos del hanyou. ¡Rin era demasiado ingenua!

_**Él… no me encontró merecedora de aquel honor.- **_La joven evitaba aquellos ojos dorados que sabía estaban exaltados por su culpa. Lo más fácil para ella y su destrozado corazón era creer en las palabras que de sus labios salían, pero Inuyasha estaba plantando dudas y ella no quería sufrir por estupideces en la cabeza del hanyou.

Bufó_**- Eso o él es un cobarde.- **_lo dijo con tanto desprecio, burla y repulsión que Rin lo miró a los ojos con furia, y toda timidez y confusión fueron remplazados por su determinación.

_**¡Mi amo no es un cobarde!- **_La sonrisa irónica que le devolvió Inuyasha la encolerizó aún más. Podía pensar que él e incluso ella tuviesen un plan macabro en su contra, que Rin era tonta e ingenua o que no era merecedora de estar acompañando a su amo. Pero nunca, ¡nunca aceptaría que llamara a Sesshomaru un cobarde! Él era un demonio, _él_ más poderoso demonio de todo Japón. El Taiyoukai dueño y soberano de las tierras del Oeste. Llamarlo cobarde era bajarlo a un nivel infrahumano.

_**Que lo AMES no significa que sea tu AMO… ahora, ¿Solo tú lo amas?- **_Rin lo fulminó con la mirada. Inuyasha estaba disfrutando haciéndola rabiar y ella como idiota había caído al llamar a Sesshomaru su amo.

Lo miró con frialdad, con sus mandíbulas y puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos- _**Él nunca…**_

_**¡20 años Rin!… ¡¿Para qué perder tu tiempo 20 años?!- **_Inuyasha apoyó sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa y levantó medio cuerpo para infundir algo de respeto o al menos credibilidad. Obviamente ella, al estar acostumbrada al carácter de su amo, ni se inmutó. El medio demonio estaba cansado de lo testaruda que estaba siendo esa humana.

_**Él buscaba esposa… eso implica que no había nadie cerca para cumplir ese rol- **_lo miró a los ojos desafiante y con un tono de voz que parecía que se estuviese burlando de su error.

_**¿Por qué no te mató Rin?... – **_Su voz sonó tan seria y calma que Rin sintió que se encogió al no tener respuesta para eso.- _**Aja!, no lo sabes… y mientras no lo sepas Rin yo tengo razón.- **_disfrutó tanto al decir esas palabras lentamente que no pudo evitar decorar su rostro con una media sonrisa.

_**Él no me ama. Soy solo una simple humana.- **_Hubo tristeza marcada en sus ojos al decirlo. Pero con su rostro seguía enfrentando al medio demonio. Con agallas, como había sido enseñada durante prácticamente toda su vida. Inuyasha notó el destello en sus ojos y relajó sus hombros, después de todo no quería ser tan duro con la joven.

_**Mientras no lo sepas…- **_acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento de hombros y levantándose de su silla completamente, restándole importancia al asunto pero asegurándole a Rin que él aún no se rendiría.

_**¡Él no me ama!- **_Rin levantó su cuerpo como Inuyasha lo había hecho antes. Con sus manos fuertemente aferradas a la mesa y desafiándole con una mirada seca, como la de Sesshomaru.- _**Es un demonio… no tiene permitido amarme.- **_saboreó las palabras tan dulcemente que el medio demonio casi pensó que no le habían dolido.

_**Talvez no te ama… pero con un poco de cariño que tenga guardado para ti basta para que venga a buscarte, aquí- **_Inuyasha tiró sus sospechas en esa frase. Y Rin no soportó que él intentara darle falsas esperanzas. Se levantó elegantemente de la mesa y apoyó su peso en una mano en la mesa. Cargando su cuerpo hacia adelante para que él escuchara bien.

_**Sesshomaru no guarda cariño para sus súbditos- **_la mirada fría que ocupó al dedicarle esas palabras contrastaron enormemente con la que 5 segundos después le dedicó. Una tan cargada de sentimientos que Inuyasha se preguntó como era posible cambiar tan rápido de un estado a otro- _**¿Cree que no pensé alguna vez que había en él un poco de cariño guardado para mi? ¿Cree que me hubiese quedado a su lado la mitad de mi vida sino hubiese visto cariño en él? ¡Me lo dijo Inuyasha!... con toda la frialdad que alguien podría haberlo dicho- **_sus ojos denotaban una angustia y desesperación enorme, definitivamente era mas fuerte de lo que el hanyou creía si podía mantenerse en pie después de soportar tanto dolor- _**Yo para el no soy NADA… humana inútil me llamó.**_

La burla con la que terminó su pequeño discursillo fue para Inuyasha demasiado- _**¡Actuar es fácil humana tonta! Empiezo a creer que el idiota no te dejó por inútil sino que por estúpida.- **_Le dolió, solo dios sabe cuanto le dolió en el alma aquella afirmación lanzada con desprecio inuyoukai.

_**Por mucho que usted desee que Sesshomaru guarde sentimientos para los que tenemos sangre humana, y sangre en general. Eso no sucederá- **_Se irguió fría e impasible. Esa niña definitivamente había pasado demasiado tiempo con Sesshomaru- _**Él es un demonio completo Inuyasha…- **_se preocupó de que su tono estuviese lo mas cargado de desprecio posible- _**… y usted no sabe de eso. Después de todo, solo eres un hanyou.**_

Inuyasha rió internamente al aceptar lo bien que había elegido Rin sus palabras. Había dado en su punto débil, y el hecho de que Rin entornara los ojos al decirlo como si disfrutase su humillación le hizo ver que era la mujer perfecta para Sesshomaru- _**Recuerda Rin… que Sesshomaru, demonio o no, es mi hermano…- **_él también podía ser cruel- _**Y recuerda pequeña, que al no tener familia. Tampoco sabes de eso.**_

Rin bufó, y reconoció que el haberse burlado se su familia era un golpe bajo. Pero no sentía dolor al escucharlo. Solo un extraño cariño hacia el medio demonio- _**De verdad que es su hermano- **_Su sonrisa sincera le hizo ver a Inuyasha que había triunfado.

_**4 semanas Rin… le doy 4 semanas. La princesa Inoko no es quien él piensa, y si lo sabe… es un tonto al intentarlo.- **_Rin asintió e Inuyasha bajó la guardia. El juego había terminado.

_**En 4 semanas veremos entonces quien está en lo correcto- **_La joven dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la casa y mirar el atardecer. Y aunque Rin no lo admitiera incluso ante ella misma.

Su mente y corazón tan solo deseaban que estuviese equivocada. Porque de ser así ella estaría con el ser que más amaba en el mundo.

Muy pronto.

..Fin flash back..

**Fin de Interludio, parte II.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

__

_**Bueno…**_

_**Así es como sigue… definitivamente Inuyasha tiene otra percepción de las cosas respecto a Rin. Creo que bastantes de ustedes se dieron cuenta que mi Inu no es para nada cannon XD, pero era necesario poner a este personaje un poco mas serio y ¡Maduro!. Atribúyancelo a la mano de Kagome y sus dos bebes :P**_

_**Muchos besos a los que leen y a los que me escriben!**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, para ser sincera son bastante mas de los que me esperaba! Esto me anima a seguir escribiendo y no hacerlos esperar mucho para el final.**_

_**De verdad me animan a seguir esta historia que surgió de la nada.**_

_**Besos a todas…**_

_**Xauxau!**_


	4. Interludio III

_**Holas!**_

_**Volví!... y ésta vez si que no demoré **_

_**El día que subí el capitulo 3 andaba inspirada y éste capi me salio demasiado rápido… me contuve de no subirlo para que pudiesen disfrutar un poco la espera XD… y además que tenía que editarlo y agregar algunas partes que no decidí incluir sino hasta hoy.**_

_**Con éste capítulo cerramos el Interludio y se nos vendría el final :P…Si la parte anterior era de Rin, ésta es de Sesshomaru.**_

_**Aunque les dejo un regalito al final! XD**_

_**Ojala les guste!**_

_**Ya todos saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko.sama… no les doy mas lata!**_

_**­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Protegida.**

**Interludio, parte III.**

El cielo estaba simplemente hermoso aquella noche.

Era como si un viento renovador se hubiese llevado cualquier indicio de nube. Nubes que presagiaran lluvia, nubes que presagiaran tormenta.

Para el Taiyoukai que caminaba impasible, orgulloso de su porte y alcurnia, ignorante de todo aquello que para él no tenía importancia, aquella noche era como ninguna otra.

Aquella noche era el inicio de momentos nuevos. De momentos en donde la tormenta ya ha acabado, en donde la niebla se llevó la locura y la confusión. En donde la niebla se llevó su orgullo y le despejó.

La luna había salido y jugado a esconderse ya 30 veces desde aquel día en que su protegida lo abandonó. Cuando con frialdad pidió el único capricho que Sesshomaru no podía concederle. Matarla a sangre fría como si fuese cualquier asqueroso humano que hubiese traspasado sus dominios.

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que la fría mente del Youkai se diera cuenta que le había mentido. Con descaro y sin piedad se repetían en su cabeza aquellas palabras salidas de sus propios labios. Palabras que en su momento él podría haber jurado creer. Porque en ese instante eran tan obvias y tenían tanto sentido que Sesshomaru no titubeó al decirlas. Porque de verdad sentía que Rin no era nadie. Que de verdad carecía de importancia...

Y ahora se sentía tan estúpido cuando se le repetían como un mal trago. Tan idiota por haber dicho cosas que ahora carecían de importancia, que ahora lo tenían muerto de remordimiento por no saber que sería de su pequeña humana.

¡Fue tan tonto al dejarla sola en el bosque!, si al menos la hubiese dejado en alguna aldea cercana o en un lugar que no representara un verdadero peligro para ella…

Los siguientes días y semanas fueron para el taiyoukai los más fríos que había sentido en muchos años. Aquella alma solitaria que en su momento viajaba tan preocupado de los demás como una piedra, se convirtió en alguien que ciertamente él no buscaba ser. Después de todo 20 años habían sido suficientes para que la presencia cautivadora y cálida de Rin fuese tan necesaria para él como respirar.

Jaken, como buen servidor que era, nunca lo abandonó. No por miedo, no por temor a perder su vida. Sino que porque él sabía, como nadie, lo solo que se sentiría su queridísimo amo sin ninguna compañía.

El pequeño demonio era mas fiel que lo que Sesshomaru gustaría admitir. A pesar del cariño inmenso que el enano sentía por la humana, Jaken no odiaba a su amo. Y seguiría con él hasta el final, como alguna vez se lo había prometido.

Sesshomaru lo llamaría lealtad, o incluso temor. El Taiyoukai era tan orgulloso, que bajo ninguna circunstancia admitiría la verdad. Pero el estar solo a acompañado ya no dependía de él. Sino de los que quisieran seguir bajo su manto protector aún después de la injusticia que había cometido.

Y Jaken seguiría con él. Pasara lo que pasara.

En un segundo de debilidad el Taiyoukai miró hacia el cielo. Respiró con calma y trató de percibirlo…

…nada, ya no valía caminar, ya no valía volver sobre sus pasos. El rastro de su pequeña humana había desaparecido.

No valía nada de lo que hubiese creído necesario. No valía su confusión de hace semanas, la rabia injustificada que sentía, nada.

El haber llegado a la aldea en la que concluía su largo viaje, donde perdió una querida posesión, se veía tan lejano que casi parecía un sueño. Un sueño que hace semanas si ocurrió.

Un sueño donde llegaba a una aldea pequeña, donde los humanos no le temían y lo miraban como uno mas… ¡como si él fuese uno mas!, Sesshomaru lord de las tierras del Oeste no era "alguien más". No era posible que quien aspirase a ser su esposa no lo supiera...

Caminaba entre aquella raza inferior con un Jaken refunfuñando a sus espaldas y sin Ah-un, porque él si lo había abandonado junto con Rin. Y seguía recordándola como un idiota.

En aquella aldea se adentró para encontrar el aroma Youkai de Inoko, un aroma que no conocía y que por supuesto, cuando lo encontró, se le antojó detestable. No como el aroma de Rin. No como el dulce aroma a flores de Rin.

Reconoció a la youkai que sería su esposa desde lejos, la miró silencioso y oculto por minutos, talvez horas. Era tal y como se la habían descrito. Sus rasgos, sus cabellos, todo. Pero se decepcionó al ver que no era tan hermosa. Al menos no tan hermosa como Rin.

La escuchó hablar con el humano joven que la acompañaba, la escuchó reír a la distancia con su oído agudo, tensarse, sonrojarse. Pero nada. Su voz no era tan dulce ni armoniosa, no era infantil, no era desinteresada. Sus gestos no eran ambiguos, no escondían una frialdad latente como en Rin. Era demasiado adulta, más lejana, desconocida.

Definitivamente no era su Rin.

Con un suspiro cansado se dio la vuelta en aquel sueño. No era ella. No era la mujer que necesitaba para él.

Se retiró de aquel lugar con bendita parsimonia, volviendo en sus pasos con el peso de que el viaje no sirvió para nada.

Pero con la convicción de que no volvería al castillo con las manos vacías.

Y ahora debía recuperar a Rin, al menos su fino rastro. ¿Era acaso verdad que la había perdido?... no podía dejar de darle vueltas el detalle que su sentido le había fallado.

¿¡Cómo diablos era posible que Rin desapareciese así, de la nada!?

Definitivamente estaba empezando a tomar enserio las palabras de Jaken. Ella había sido ocultada. Y le carcomían las ganas de preguntarle quien.

Pero su orgullo había cedido bastante ya en su mente. No permitiría que el demonio verde se diera cuenta también de su pelea interior.

Definitivamente la extrañaba. Un sentimiento jamás percibido por el demonio. ¿Añoranza?... De verdad que no era posible, probable ni creíble.

¿Bajo que magia había caído que no le permitía ser dueño de sus pensamientos?

Se detuvo a mirar la posición de las estrellas, a oler lugares conocidos, a sentir presencias cercanas. Se sentía verdaderamente impotente al no poder confiar en ninguno de sus sentidos.

De pronto lo sintió, como una brisa renovadora lo inundó. Aquel aroma le provocaba tal opresión en el pecho, angustia y perdición que inmediatamente supo lo que era cuando lo olió.

Con una velocidad increíble llegó al lugar donde percibió aquella ínfima esencia. A kilómetros de donde se encontraba por fin halló el punto de partida.

A los pies de un árbol, intacta, inmaculada, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Gotas opacas, casi negras, secas y solitarias se burlaban desde el suelo. Se burlaban de aquel demonio convertido en Dios. Porque era él mismo quien las había provocado.

Hace un mes no solo lágrimas le provocó a su humana protegida, no solo gritos de sufrimiento ni llanto desgarrado.

No, también sangre. Con sus 5 afiladas armas había logrado abrir una brecha más grande entre él y Rin. Fue su perdición oler su sangre entonces y sería su perdición ahora. Porque sintiendo su sangre, estaba a pasos de haberla encontrado.

_**¿Dónde Jaken?- **_su voz sonó ahogada. ¡Que diablos! Ella apagó hasta su orgullo. Necesitaba apagar ahora este deseo ahogado de encontrarla. De que ella volviese a él. De él poder volver a ella.

_**No se de qué habla amo…- **_¡Maldito sapo enquencle! ¿Acaso creía que le tenía tal consideración de no matarlo cuando quisiera? Había soportado ya un mes de su silencio, pero ni un día mas sería soportado ya. Importaba ahora la tortura y la desolación de no encontrarla a su lado, de no obtener su sonrisa, ni siquiera su tacto.

Sus ojos soñadores se aparecían en sus sueños y su voz lo llamaba desde el bosque pidiéndole ayuda, pidiéndole auxilio, necesitándolo a él.

No importaba ya que la humana lo hubiese querido abandonar, que ya no lo apreciara, que le diera asco, que le temiera, ¡No importaba mas nada! Él la devolvería a su lado aunque tuviese que arrastrarla para hacerlo.

El pequeño demonio fue testigo de su furia y desazón. Con fiereza el Taiyoukai lo tomó por sus ropas, quitándole el aire a causa del miedo y la impresión. Sus ojos no eran dorados con destellos rojos. Eran solamente rojos, puro fuego, mero odio guardado en él por tanto tiempo. ¡Debía encontrar a Rin! ¡A su Rin!

_**¡No fue una petición! ¡¡Fue una orden!!... Dime donde está esa niña- **_Jaken temblaba de pies a cabeza, ¿Hasta dónde había llegado la obsesión de Sesshomaru de mantener a esa niña con él? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero en 20 años no solamente el taiyoukai le había tomado cariño a "esa niña" como la llamó. Jaken también guardaba sentimientos para la humana y no iba a permitir sentir nuevamente esa opresión en el pecho al escuchar a su niña llorar por las noches, o que hablara y se le quebrara la voz, ni sus ojos lagrimeantes en busca de auxilio, ni sus gestos tortuosamente llenos de amor.

El pequeño nunca había sido valiente. Pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a morir. Solo por ella.

_**Lo siento amo- **_habló con calma a pesar del temblor en su columna- _**pero no quiero que vuelva a sufrir por amor…**_

Sesshomaru lo soltó de golpe por la impresión, ¿A quién se refería? ¿A ella? ¿A él?, ¡Que diablos, no importaba! Él solo quería encontrar a su Rin. No importaba donde, no importaba cómo. Rin debía volver al lugar que le correspondía.

_**Jaken…- **_habló con calma, sus ojos ya no estaban rojos, ni sus garras crispadas, ni su columna tensa, ni sus mandíbulas apretadas_**­-… por favor.**_

Si Jaken no hubiese estado tirado no armoniosamente en el suelo, sería muy probable que se hubiese desparramado ahí mismo, y solo la adrenalina en su cuerpo le impidió desmayarse. Frente suyo no se encontraba Sesshomaru. No era el Taiyoukai a quien hace muchos años seguía y servía con admiración.

Aquel en frente suyo, era un ser desconocido. Un debilucho cualquiera. Podría haber dicho hasta un humano si esto no fuese una ofensa.

No sabía que hacer, la pequeña Rin ciertamente era más importante que muchas cosas en su vida. Pero no más grande que la veneración que renacía por su amo. Ninguna era más fuerte que la otra.

Pero el destello de preocupación, desesperación y dolor que vio en las doradas orbes de su amo no le permitió seguir resistiendo. La súplica fue mayor que su determinación. Y a los pies de Sesshomaru se hecho a llorar.

_**Mi señor por favor perdóneme yo… Rin es muy importante pero… amo de verdad perdóneme.­**_- Sesshomaru lo miró con indiferencia pero claramente estaba confuso. Primero lo enfrenta y ahora le suplica perdón. ¿Hace cuánto se había vuelto tan condescendiente para no haberlo matado la primera vez que lo desafió?... no había que pensar mucho, la respuesta estaba clara… desde Rin.- _**Inuyasha señor…- **_El Taiyoukai abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Qué tenía que ver el idiota de su medio hermano en todo esto?- _**Su mujer, una miko poderosa oculta los aromas de su aldea… así protege a su gente y a su familia.**_

_**¿Cómo estás tan seguro que está ahí?- **_Comprendió al instante a que se refería, mas él aún tenía sus dudas… pensar que Inuyasha tenía algo que ver le parecía muy extraño.

_**Aquella miko… es la única capaz de poder ocultarle su aroma a usted, de cualquier otra forma usted podría llegar a Rin fácilmente.**_

_**Naraku también podía hacerlo, y no era para nada poderoso- **_El Taiyoukai seguía serio, pero ciertamente eso tenía mas sentido que cualquier otra cosa.

_**Amo Sesshomaru… confíe en mi­**_- Jaken alfin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, como si así pudiese demostrarle que su palabra era verídica y sincera – _**Ella está en aquella aldea, Inuyasha mantiene a la pequeña a salvo, si no hubiese estado seguro de que fuese así, le hubiese dicho desde un principio dónde ella se ocultaba.**_

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y lo miró con desprecio recordando sus semanas de silencio y traición. Botó el aire de sus pulmones en un gruñido y se resignó- _**Jaken- **_El pequeño se enderezó limpiándose afanosamente sus empolvadas ropas- _**Llévame a ella- **_El youkai asintió, lo miró con renovada admiración y le indicó la dirección con su bastón. En cuanto Sesshomaru comenzó su camino, Jaken fielmente lo siguió pisándole los talones y Ah-un, quien se había incorporado al salir de la aldea de Inoko, un poco mas atrás indiferente a cualquier anterior discusión. Como sabiendo que le esperaba, como sabiendo hacia quien se dirigían.

Solo una persona faltaba en aquel cuadro de antaño para afirmar por fin que nada había cambiado. ¿Pero a quien engañaban?... importaba un demonio que todo hubiese cambiado, lo único importante era encontrar a Rin…

Pronto.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

4 semanas…

¿De verdad habían pasado frente a sus ojos las 4 semanas que mas lento pasaron en su vida?

Si… claro que habían pasado 4 e incluso 5 y su antiguo amo no estaba ahí, tal como ella lo imaginó.

No podía mentirse y decir que no ansiaba con todo su corazón que Sesshomaru fuese a buscarla, si fuese así estaría mintiendo.

Le dolía la espera, le dolía haber perdido el sueño y hasta el apetito por esperarlo. Por sentir de pronto el aire tensarse a su alrededor y su corazón encogerse como sucedía cada vez que él se paraba en frente… o al lado, o atrás, o a 15 metros!

¡Kami, ¿A quien engañaba?! Con tan solo pensar en él se volvía completamente idiota. Su respiración se hacía lenta, casi imposible de realizar. Y últimamente unos calores desconcertantes le bajaban por la garganta hasta el vientre con solo acordarse de él.

Kagome decía que era amor, Taiyoshi sonreía con resignación e Inuyasha soltaba un bufido exasperado cada vez que Rin hablaba de él. Si… porque ahora era capaz de hablar. De contar con entusiasmo y algo de pesar sus aventuras y desventuras. Los viajes, las caminatas, las batallas, todo. Todo le traía a ella una estúpida añoranza que odiaba.

Pero aún así no podía parar a sus labios cuando se decidían a hablar de él. Como si de una mocosa se tratase.

De pronto sintió el aire tensarse a su alrededor, cansada de que su mente la engañase lo ignoró y siguió recogiendo las flores silvestres para hacerle una linda corona a Taiyoshi.

Había perdido las esperanzas, talvez no era para Sesshomaru tan importante como Inuyasha lo había supuesto.

Suspiró con resignación… ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Así que ya no importaba si seguía ahí, con esa familia que no era la suya, sola, si su amo compartía sus tierras y su lecho con una desconocida, si Sesshomaru ya no volvía ni siquiera a recordar su nombre.

Ya nada importaba lo suficiente cuando su nueva vida estaba empezando. Otra vez. Como cuando él se la devolvió hace 20 años.

Sintió el aire más sofocante y su corazón latir más rápido. Reconociendo. Todo se hizo tenso, y ahí en plena intemperie con los rayos del sol ocultándose a sus espaldas, sintió a Inuyasha venir.

Él la llamó por su nombre y ella volteó a mirarlo, ahí con Taiyoshi, con los rostros tensos y serios… - ¿_**Que suce…- **_no alcanzó a formular la pregunta porque Inuyasha miraba fija y seriamente un punto a su espalda. Solemne. Como nunca antes lo había visto.

Se volvió con rapidez y se llevó una mano al pecho con algo de terror en su mirada, la corona de flores se desarmó ignorante a sus pies. Su respiración se detuvo cuando vio a la criatura que se acercaba a ella, con calma y reconocimiento. Permitiéndose ver que ella estaba ahí.

_**Ah-un- **_Rin suspiró su nombre soltando al fin el aire en sus pulmones. Su antiguo cuidador estaba buscándola en aquella aldea. Y Rin se exaltó cuando comprendió que el dragón verdaderamente estaba ahí. Y eso podía significar una sola cosa.

Él la había encontrado.

Sesshomaru estaba allí.

**Fin de Interludio, parte III.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bueno…**_

_**Se que querrán matarme por dejarlo ahí XD…**_

_**Pero era necesario dejar en suspenso ésta parte para así llegar al postludio de buena manera :P**_

_**No hay mucho que comentar acerca del capi… Sesshomaru esclareció muchos de sus pensamientos, aunque aún no está seguro de sentimientos. Él no habla de sentimientos.**_

_**No se si entendieron lo de Inoko, él la fue ver a la aldea pero se devolvió a darse cuenta que no era lo que buscaba… bueno, que comparando todo con Rin era un poco obvio que no lo haría XD**_

_**Dejé entrever que Inoko tenía alguna relación rara con un joven humano… eso lo dejo para las chicas que encontraron a la youkai una buena "persona".**_

_**Por último, se dieron cuenta de la reacción de Rin en la última parte?... bueno, nadie le dijo que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.**_

_**Muchos besos a los que leen y a los que me escriben!**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya van sobrepasando los 30! De verdad no esperaba tan buen recibimiento y se los agradezco de todo corazón.**_

_**Esto me anima a seguir escribiendo y no hacerlos esperar mucho para el final.**_

_**De verdad me animan a seguir esta historia que surgió de la nada.**_

_**Besos a todas…**_

_**Xauxau!**_


	5. Postludio

_**Holas!**_

_**Volví!... Y les pido de rodillas mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, de verdad que escribí éste capi hace semanas pero mi PC murió y recién pude pasarlo a Word hoy. Lo reescribí lo mas rápido que pude solo para ustedes.**_

_**Con éste capítulo cerramos la historia, lo mas probable es que no sea lo que esperan, pero debo decir que me costó mucho mantener a Sesshomaru dentro de su personalidad y no ponerlo a hacer o decir cosas que nunca diría.**_

_**Mas notas al final!**_

_**Ojala les guste!**_

_**Ya todos saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko.sama… no les doy mas lata!**_

_**­-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Protegida.**

**Postludio.**

Aquello no estaba sucediendo.

Rin se negaba a admitir que todo lo que estaba sintiendo era cierto. La imagen con la que sus ojos se deleitaban tenía que ser un sueño. Una ilusión dolorosa de su corazón enamorado. Un corazón que se negaba a admitir que Rin había perdido al amor de su vida meses atrás, en el castillo que era su hogar.

La mente de la humana estaba entrando en colapso. Tal como supuso, no solo Ah-un estaba allí. A los pocos minutos y saliendo de entre el bosque como si de un ser divino se tratase apareció él.

El dueño de sus sueños y pesadillas. Él, por quien guardaba millones de sentimientos que iban del amor al odio. Él, quien a pesar de lo dicho y hecho seguía estrujando su corazón con solo una mirada.

El demonio la miró con sus ojos fijos y penetrantes. Ella sabía que Sesshomaru la estaba desnudando con la mirada. Estaba reconociendo si su pequeña Rin de verdad se encontraba bien, a salvo como nunca debió dejar de estar.

La olía, la recorría. Debía estar seguro que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones y quitarse ese remordimiento que le carcomía por dentro desde que ella había sido ocultada de él.

Sesshomaru comprobó que Rin estaba perfectamente al tanto de su presencia, ella también lo miraba con escrutinio. Como tratando de ver tras su armadura algo que le diera la razón para que su amo estuviese ahí. Talvez no iba por ella. Talvez era Inuyasha el motivo de su venida.

Talvez había sido el destino quien los juntase ahí.

Sesshomaru notó no sin cierto lamento, que la mirada de Rin no era de felicidad. Él no era idiota, y después de lo que sucedió lo que menos se esperaba era que la humana saliera corriendo a sus brazos. Pero al menos pretendía que los destellos de sus ojos le revelaran que lo había extrañado al igual que él a ella. Que necesitaba verlo al igual que él. Que al menos mostrara un poco del cariño que sabía que la humana guardaba para él.

Pero algo extraño se removió dentro cuando notó que la mirada que le dirigía no era nada de lo esperado. Era peor. Sus ojos estaban fríos como el hielo, su rostro impasible, y su postura era tan ajena a ella que se asustó. Y de no haber escuchado los latidos desbordantes de su corazón, habría pensado que la había perdido para siempre.

No había rastros de la inocente Rin que él conocía, de la cariñosa, de la sencilla, de la humana. Frente a él se erguía una mujer dañada, dolida, fría.

Sesshomaru no entendía el porqué de su actitud, ¿Todo aquello porque no la había matado? O talvez era por lo que le dijo en su última conversación. Pero sus ojos mostraban confusión, rabia, desesperanza, dolor.

Tantas cosas que le enfadaba no tener el poder para adivinar a que iban todas sus actitudes extrañas de hace meses. Él no sabía que sucedía con la humana que creyó conocer, que después de incluso 20 años él aún no lograba conocer.

"_Usted no podría entender a Rin. Usted no la conocía lo suficiente."_

Las palabras dichas por Jaken semanas atrás en su momento le extrañaron, y ahora que le vienen a la mente no puede sentir otra cosa mas que rabia. Furia al saber que el enano demonio tenía mas idea de la mujer hermosa que tiene desafiante frente a él.

¡Es que él aún no podía comprender! Desconocía la razón de cada una de sus actitudes.

Se despejó y tranquilizó. En éste momento cualquiera de sus argumentos importaba nada. Porque no era el lugar donde ellos dos resolverían sus diferencias. La llevaría al castillo, la sentaría en su cama y la obligaría a escuchar atentamente todo lo que él debía decirle.

Le reprendería por querer abandonar al Taiyoukai que le devolvió la vida, la reprendería por querer abandonar las tierras y su compañía, le obligaría a explicar el porqué de cada uno de sus actos y actitudes. Y no le permitiría rehuír de su presencia hasta que todo eso estuviese resuelto y no quedara ninguna duda de nada.

¡Porque todo esto era el colmo! Porque no soportaba no tener conocimiento de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su protegida. Porque no soportaba no tener el control. No tener el poder.

_**Rin- **_El sonido cortó el aire como un cuchillo, y su voz diciendo su nombre le llegó a la muchacha como un balde de agua fría… no era lo que necesitaba ahora- _**He venido por ti.**_

Rin, contra todo pronóstico se mantuvo en la misma actitud y posición. Si Sesshomaru no hubiese sentido su aura arder, hubiese creído que la humana no escuchó sus palabras. La aludida botó el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza y de forma seca. Dándole a entender que no se movería del lugar y que la conversación recién estaba comenzando.

_**Taiyoshi- **_La voz de la joven sonó fuerte y clara. Sus ojos no se despegaron del demonio, y solo por que éste había reparado en la presencia del pequeño supo que el llamado estaba dirigido al cachorro.

El niño miró a Rin con confusión. Había estado muy ocupado lanzándole miradas venenosas a quien sabía su tío y le pareció sumamente extraño que la mujer lo llamara a él- _**¿Qué… qué sucede Rin?**_

_**Ve donde tu madre- **_ Sesshomaru desvió los ojos de Rin y los posó sobre el niño. Su pose orgullosa y altiva había pasado a pleno desconcierto ante la orden que Rin puso sobre él. El Taiyoukai no necesitó mucho para notar que estaba frente al primogénito de Inuyasha y como nunca antes un sentimiento extraño lo sacudió. /_Un hijo, con sangre humana y Youkai… no está mal/- __**Quédate con Kagome-san, no deberías estar aquí.**_

_**Pero Rin-chan**_

_**Taiyoshi- **_Ahora fue Inuyasha quien habló, y la mirada de los hermanos se quedó prendida una de otra. A Sesshomaru le enfureció el destello de superioridad que vio en los ojos del menor- _**Hijo, haz lo que Rin te pidió.**_

A regañadientes y lanzando un gruñido que sonó a _Como digas papá, _el cachorro aceptó. Hecho una mirada de furia mezclada con un gruñido a Sesshomaru y volteó hacia donde se encontraba la cabaña, saltando con demoníaca agilidad se marchó.

Rin esperó con estudiada paciencia hasta que taiyoshi estuviese fuera de la vista y prosiguió- _**Sesshomaru…- **_el aludido la miró con una ceja alzada, como no creyendo su atrevimiento –…_**si haz venido por mi…- **_continuó mientras desenfundaba la espada que hace años Sesshomaru le había obsequiado- …_**aquí estoy- **_dejó la espada a sus pies y se alzó de nuevo lentamente con la mirada fija en su interlocutor- _**Puedes acabar ahora lo que no hiciste aquella vez… mátame ahora por mi osadía.**_

Sesshomaru la observó de pies a cabeza, como si no pudiese creer que quien se alzaba orgullosa frente a sus ojos era la misma mujer que él vio crecer. Como si haber estado a su lado tantos años la hubiese vuelto tan fría y orgullosa como él. Deslumbrante, con esa altivez que le daban aires de sensualidad que él nunca creyó ver.

Se acercó a ella con lentitud y elegancia, bajó hasta recoger la espada forjada exclusivamente para su protegida sin quitar los ojos de ella.

Se levantó encontrándose a menos de un metro de su rostro, bastante alcanzable con su único brazo. Se sonrió internamente al notar que ella tensaba sus músculos y su corazón recuperó el ritmo rápido que había perdido. Como indicándole el efecto que aún tenía sobre ella.

_**He venido por ti…- **_habló el Taiyoukai otra vez extendiendo hacia ella la espada que le pertenecía- …_**para que vuelvas al castillo. Conmigo.**_

Rin arqueó una ceja y retrocedió un par de pasos, no quería que su cercanía le enturbiara la razón. ¿Para qué rayos quería él que volviera si ya tenía a una mujer que supliera su lugar, que opacara su presencia?- _**¿Volver? ¿Para qué quiero yo volver?**_

_**Ése es tu hogar Rin… en el castillo está tu lugar…- **_El taiyoukai hablaba como si aquello fuese un verdad absoluta e inalienable. Como si no hubiese réplica y estuviese completamente seguro que Rin volvería a su lado. Y a decir verdad no aguantaría mucho mas esa horrible indiferencia venida de Rin con la misma calma. Así que pensaba actuar rápido y marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

_**Mi lugar está aquí ahora… Inuyasha me ha ofrecido un lugar en esta aldea. Un lugar que podría convertir en mi hogar- **_Rin lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, no sabía a que venía todo esto pero no tenía un buen presentimiento de las verdaderas intenciones de su antiguo amo. ¿Qué pretendía al atarla nuevamente a él?- _**Aquí no soy inútil Sesshomaru… a ti no te sirvo para nada después de todo.**_

_**¿Te está burlando de mis palabras?- **_El youkai se acercó un paso hasta ella, pero previniéndose ella retrocedió dos. Estaba dolido y sentía rabia por su actitud. ¿Él estaba ahí por ella no? ¿No entendía que era casi un insulto sentir que dependía de ella y además le ponía las cosas difíciles? Que ella se quedara con Inuyasha no era una opción que había considerado y ciertamente no se iba a poner a rogar.

_**No señor Sesshomaru- **_le dijo con frialdad e ironía **–…**_** estoy repitiendo sus palabras ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que me dijo? ¿Acaso no fue esa la razón para abandonarme?**_

_**¡No juegues conmigo niña!- **_Sesshomaru apretó sus mandíbulas para no perder el control y controlar al menos un poco sus impulsos, no podía salirse de sus casillas.- _**Sabes que no es así… no fui yo el que decidió abandonarte, tu querías quedarte en el bosque con Ah-un.**_

_**¡Prefería eso a…- **_Se frenó. No le podía decir sus motivos. No le podía decir que prefería eso a verlo emparejado con otra mujer. A verlo embobado con alguien que no era ella.

_**¿A qué, Rin? ¿Preferías eso a qué?- **_El demonio sonrió, ella estaba a punto de soltar sus razones y de sacarlo al fin de las dudas.

_**Ya no soy una niña Sesshomaru. No caigo en tus juegos, ni te obedezco como si fuese tu sirviente fiel.- **_Rin estaba empezando a enfadarse. Y realmente no quería. ¿Por qué Sesshomaru le pedía que volviera con él? Necesitaba que se lo dijera. Una mísera razón que le diera sentido a sus lágrimas y su dolor. No pedía que se disculpara, no pedía que la amara, no pedía poder quedarse con él. Ciertamente eso era pedir mas de lo que sabía Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a dar. Ella solo quería una explicación a todo. Un porqué tenerla con él 20 años. – ¡_**No me des razones vagas para volver contigo porque no soy tonta!**_

_**¿Qué sucede contigo?- **_Sesshomaru fue el que ahora retrocedió un paso. Sentía algo raro en el pecho al escucharla hablar así, como si fuesen desconocidos los dos, ¡Como si no hubiesen pasado por tantas cosas todos estos años! Ella lo hacía parecer un mounstro que la retenía contra su voluntad, y había muchas cosas, recuerdos, cariño que los unían. ¡El lugar de Rin fue y siempre debió ser a su lado! – _**He venido por ti… porque tu vida aún me pertenece.**_

_/Así que era eso/ _Un poco del sentimiento que Rin aún guardaba para el youkai se quebró un poco mas. Con sus palabras él le dio a entender que la veía como una mas de sus posesiones. Y a pesar que ella valoraba enormemente que él estuviese allí por ella, no le bastaba con seguir siendo una posesión. Si volvía con él debía ser por algo importante, no por que el Taiyoukai tuviera el orgullo herido al haber sido ella quien decidió abandonarlo. /_No está aquí porque yo sea importante para él, está aquí porque no puede permitir que yo decida sobre mi vida__**/- Entonces puedes devolverte por donde llegaste.**_- Sesshomaru abrió los ojos por la dureza de sus palabras. La calma, la falta de pasión. Ella por fin había aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos frente al enemigo. Y el darse cuenta que para ella, él representaba al enemigo le hirió como ninguna espada había logrado herir.- _**Me liberaste Sesshomaru, mi vida ya no te pertenece y no volveré contigo.**_

_**Rin- **_La joven centró su mirada en el demonio verde a los pies de Ah-un. No era hasta ahora que reparaba en su presencia, y sus ojos de pronto se llenaron de las lágrimas que había reprimido todo éste tiempo ¡Cuánto extrañaba su antigua vida! – _**Es tu decisión- **_El Taiyoukai se volteó a mirarlo con rabia ¡¿Cómo que era su decisión?! ¡Rin debía volver con él al castillo! Debía recordar matar a ese sapo idiota cuando todo esto acabara.

_**Sesshomaru- **_La voz de Inuyasha sobresaltó a todos un poco. Tenía una serenidad increíble para él y un tono burlesco que le hervía la sangre al aludido- _**¿Qué haces aquí?- **_El demonio se mantuvo impasible esperando que continuara. El único movimiento que hizo fue soltar la espada de Rin dejándola caer a sus pies.- _**He escuchado lo suficiente de tu discursillo sentimental y aún tengo algunas dudas sobre la razón que te llevó para honrarnos con tu presencia- **_Rin abrió mucho los ojos y respiró asustada con su boca completamente abierta .Notó al demonio tensar la mandíbula con odio- _**¿Estás aquí por Rin? ¿Estás aquí por tu orgullo?…O talvez la quieres! Al fin te diste cuenta lo importante que es la humana para ti, ¡Felicidades!- **_ Rin se asombró ¿Inuyasha era tan idiota para insultarlo así? Sesshomaru estaba demasiado cerca de su familia para tentar al destino, y lo que menos le convenía ahora era provocar al Taiyoukai.

_**Hanyou- **_Había tanto desprecio en su voz que la rabia contenida y sus mandíbulas apretadas convirtieron esa palabra en una condena de muerte. Sesshomaru estaba enfadado. Mucho, pero ¿Por qué?

_**Hermano- **_continuó con marcada burla y con una mueca de ironía- _**Hace algunos días estaba realmente ofendido contigo… de verdad- **_Sesshomaru alzó una ceja esperando que terminara para darle muerte- _**No fui invitado a la presentación de Inoko como tu esposa- **_Algo dentro de Rin se quebró. Apretó sus ojos y sus labios para que no pudiese ni llorar ni gritar por el dolor que de pronto la invadió. Había estado confiando en que si Sesshomaru estaba ahí era porque no había hecho a Inoko su mujer aún. Una pequeña parte de ella rogaba por tener aún una oportunidad.

_**¿Qué dices?...- **_El demonio tomó el mango de su espada indicándole que no siguiera por ese camino si no quería acabar muerto.

_**¿Por qué no la hiciste tu mujer?- **_El rostro del Hanyou se tornó serio ante la amenaza del mayor. Su mano envolvió a Tessaiga en caso de que fuese necesario ocuparla. Rin abrió los ojos y miró a su antiguo amo, aún habían esperanzas._**- Inoko es una youkai también. Muy hermosa por cierto, no llega a la altura de Rin pero tiene bastante linaje. Muy pura- **_Escupió la última palabra con algo de rabia- _**¿Qué te detuvo a tomarla como tuya y en cambio venir aquí?- **_Sesshomaru alivianó un poco el agarre de su espada. Él tampoco tenía esa respuesta y no sabía a donde pretendía llegar Inuyasha- _**¿Todo lo hiciste por Rin? ¿Por eso estás aquí? Que conmovedor hermanito…**_

_**Busco una de mis pertenencias Inuyasha… algo que mantienes y no te pertenece.- **_Rin lo miró enfadada, ella estaba allí por decisión propia. Era estúpido que el demonio esperara que se fuera con él así como así… ella ya no le pertenecía. Él le dijo que era libre ahora.

_**Keh! No sabía que aún ibas detrás de Tessaiga- **_dijo malinterpretando a Sesshomaru a propósito. Desenfundó su espada con elegancia transformándola al instante en su forma poderosa- _**¿Qué otra "cosa" podrías querer dando por hecho que es tuya?- **_Sesshomaru lo miró cansado ya de su juego de burlas e ironías. Había viajado durante bastante tiempo solo y no tenía intención de seguir jugando con su hermanito. ¡Si tenía que decir algo que lo dijera ya! Se estaba hartando de su actitud idiota y suicida- _**Si viniste por Rin Sesshomaru…- **_Continuó adoptando una actitud de combate- _**…tendrás que luchar por ella.**_

El Taiyoukai entrecerró los ojos con furia ¡¿Qué rayos pretendía ese idiota?! Él ya tenía una mujer no debería estar defendiendo a mujeres ajenas. Rin era exclusivamente para él. ¡¿Por qué no entendían que ya había elegido a Rin como suya?!

Bufó y soltó una media sonrisa despectiva… si quería morir no iba a ser él quien se lo negara. Iba a hacer todo lo más rápido posible para tomar a Rin y llevársela en contra de su voluntad si era necesario. El juego ya le había cansado y él tenía todas las de ganar.

Rin observó con horror como las facciones de Sesshomaru pasaron de sorpresa a la excesiva confianza. Sus mandíbulas se cerraron con determinación y eso solo podía significar que algo malo iba a suceder.

Como si fuera poco hace algunos instantes Kagome había llegado con Taiyoshi ¡¿Qué tan tonta era esa familia que no conocía el poder destructor de Sesshomaru?!

La joven humana soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando decifró al fin las intenciones de su amo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y horror. No iba a soportar ser espectadora de la muerte de aquellas personas que había comenzado a querer ¡No en su presencia!

Inuyasha miró a su medio hermano como si estuviese burlándose de él- _**¿Tensaiga?...- **_su rostro mostró una furia digna de temer- _**Me subestimas… ¿Qué piensas hacer con una estúpida espada sin filo?- **_Kagome miraba con sorpresa como el demonio levantaba con elegancia la espada heredada de su padre. Aquella que aborrecía y por tantos años había despreciado ¿Qué pretendía Sesshomaru? Por la cara de Rin, definitivamente nada bueno /_Inuyasha./_

El Taiyoukai agrandó mucho más su sonrisa. El juego ya estaba ganado, Rin volvería con el ahora costara lo que costara- _**Eres tú el que me subestimas… hermanito.- **_Como si la espada se estuviese burlando de la anterior ofensa, se convirtió en un colmillo gigante y poderoso. Aún sin filo desprendía un intenso color azul brillante y para el orgullo de Sesshomaru una gigantezca aura de poder.

Su cabello blanco comenzó a levitar con la energía que el ataque necesitaba, pequeñas rocas se desprendían del suelo y la espada palpitaba en su mano como si reconociera a su dueño y a su blanco. Un gran poder rodeaba a los presentes y el efecto se amplió cuando una media luna negra comenzaba a desdibujarse a los pies de Inuyasha. Una media luna que ya era creciente… que pronto sería completa.

El medio demonio abrió los ojos con miedo. Se sentía absorvido por esa energía poderosa. Sentía el poder asfixiante, su cuerpo desvanecerse, tessaiga latir entre sus dedos.

_**¡¡Papá!!- **_Kagome logró sujetar por la cintura al poderoso niño que tenía por hijo. Sentía un dolor imposible y las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos ante la energía mortal que cubría a su esposo. Era la muerte, podía sentir la muerte absorverlo y se sentía impotente al no tener armas y no conocer aquel poder en Sesshomaru y no estar preparada para enfrentarlo. El Taiyoukai había obtenido una espada digna de su padre y al parecer había descubierto como usarla. Si alguien no hacía algo pronto Inuyasha iba a morir. Ya sentía su aura desaparecer.

Como si la voz de Taiyoshi la hubiese despertado, Rin salió de su estado de pánico. Miró a Sesshomaru sonriendo gustoso por el desconcierto y miedo de Inuyasha. Y a pesar de que aún se sentía una idiota enamorada, vista como un objeto, como una posesión. No permitiría que nadie muriese por su culpa.

Corrió con toda su energía hasta Sesshomaru y casi lo tumbó cuando lo tomó por sus ropas con desesperación.- _**¡Basta!- **_miró esos ojos dorados que la miraban con sorpresa como recordando el porque se encontraba allí- _**¡Sesshomaru por favor, déjalo en paz! ¡Detente!- **_Las lágrimas se asomaban en sus hermosos ojos miel pero no desistió en su agarre. Él la miró con incomprensión ¿Era posible que ella se arriesgara a detenerlo solo por salvar al estúpido iluso de Inuyasha? ¿Por qué?- _**¡Volveré al castillo contigo! ¡Volveré a depender de ti! Pero por favor… no lo mates- **_El ruego la hizo soltar lágrimas de impotencia- _**No lo mates por mi causa, ¡Por favor!... Volveré con usted… mi lord.**_

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Realmente era su Rin la que estaba suplicándole y arriesgando su vida para salvar a otro hombre. Logró recordar que ella lo llamó Lord. ¿Significaba eso que volvería al fin con él? ¿Se estaba ella rindiendo con la condición de no matar a Inuyasha?

Desistió de su ataque, su aura menguó poco a poco y la espada comenzó a perder su tono azul y su forma poderosa, volviendo a ser una inútil arma sin filo. Fue solo un momento, había sido un ataque rápido, inseguro y al azar. Había arriesgado hasta la propia vida de Rin, sólo por enfadarse con Inuyasha por palabras que eran ciertas. No totalmente pero algo de ciertas tenían.

De nuevo puso en peligro la vida de Rin sin mediar las consecuencias. Y Ahora ya no podía arriesgarse a hacerlo de nuevo. Guardó a Tensaiga en su funda con firmeza. Ella le había rogado por una vida que estaba a punto de robar y no le negaría una petición otra vez. Rin se había rendido al fin y fue capaz de ceder su libertad para salvar al hanyou. El taiyoukai había perdido el control y el amago de ataque lo dejó lo suficientemente cansado para concederle su deseo y querer largarse de ahí.

Después de todo su objetivo no era matar a Inuyasha sino que llevársela a ella consigo. Y como se iría con él después de todo ya nada había que hacer ahí. Tuvo que ignorar la voz dentro suyo que le recordaba que Rin no se iría con él por decisión propia, no se iría con él porque lo necesitase o porque había sido su deseo desde el principio. Tuvo que negar que le importaba- _**Vámonos de aquí – **_Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y reanudó el camino que hace poco tiempo acababa de recorrer, ninguna sonrisa llevaba en el rostro. Un pequeño desazón le envolvía y sentía rabia consigo mismo por darle tanta importancia a los deseos propios que involucraban a Rin. Sintió que ella se quedaba atrás- _**Rin-**_ la llamó.

_**Gracias- **_Detuvo su andar y miró atrás ante la afirmación de su protegida. Estaba frente a un Inuyasha aún agitado pero serio. Con su mujer colgada a su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello. El brazo de él le acariciaba la baja espalda con calma, tranquilizando sus sollozos. /_Llora porque estuve a punto de matarlo… la humana lo ama a pesar de que no es de su raza. Rin impidió que lo matara por ellos, por su familia…/ _ De pronto Sesshomaru solo quiso llegar al castillo con su Rin.- _**Se lo que piensan pero ahora… debo volver con él. Siento mucho haber puesto tu vida en peligro…- **_La joven humana bajó la cabeza con algo de pena. Talvez vergüenza.

El demonio no sabía de qué.

_**Tu me salvaste- **_Rin levantó la mirada y la fijo en el hombre ante ella- _**Y desde el principio sabía que te irías. Y que él vendría por ti… solo no pensé que el intentaría matarme…- **_El rostro del medio demonio se iluminó con una sonrisa y Sesshomaru aún no entendía ni una palabra. – _**Sabes al igual que yo que tu lugar está con él… y que siempre podrás volver y traerme una respuesta. Solo espero que él descubra en tus ojos lo que todos podemos ver – **_El Taiyoukai vio en su hermano una sonrisa bastante triste… era extraño oírlo hablar con tanta serenidad siendo que siempre fue un testarudo idiota, pero ahora… ¿Respuestas a qué?... /_ ¿Qué hay en los ojos de Rin que yo no puedo ver?/_

_**No quiero que te vallas- **_Sesshomaru fijó su vista ahora en el pequeño cachorro. Era bastante interesante de mirar, se notaba desde ya que era bastante mas poderoso de lo que aparentaba. Sus rasgos youkai eran extrañamente mas notorios que en Inuyasha.- _**Él es un demonio malo… y te voy a extrañar – **_El aludido levantó una ceja, "demonio malo" ¡Qué estupidez! El enano era igual de idiota que su padre.

_**Él no es malo Tai - **_Sesshomaru sonrió, Rin no creía que él fuese malo-… _**solo poderoso – **_Inuyasha puso una mano en la cabeza de su pequeño revolviéndole los cabellos para que la dejara ir- _**Además tu sabes lo que siento por él - **_Sesshomaru abrió los ojos atento a escuchar de que hablaba Rin ¿Sería posible que ella…?- _**También te extrañaré pero… sabes lo que siento Tai.- **_El pequeño la miró y le sonrió como diciéndole adiós. Kagome se despidió también y Rin estaba lista para partir.

El demonio la vio girando hacia él, manteniendo su sonrisa triste y resignada. Notó como ella trató de alargar lo más posible el trayecto hacia ellos. Y cuando por fin llegó dio una última mirada a sus espaldas como despidiéndose. Sesshomaru se preguntó si lo que Rin extrañaría era a esa familia en particular o era el hecho de sentirse parte de una. Sentirse querida por una. Cualquiera fuera el caso, era posible de solucionar.

_**Ahora podemos irnos… amo- **_Rin comenzó su camino hacia lo que sería la misma vida que había vivido estos 20 años. Ya no dolía tanto porque estaba con él, pero sentía que lamentablemente nada había cambiado y todo había sido terriblemente inútil y absurdo. La pregunta de Inuyasha y la suya propia seguía sin respuesta ¿Qué era ella para Sesshomaru? No quiso mirar a el Youkai porque no quería ver la falta de expresión en su rostro, talvez sus mandíbulas estuviesen relajadas porque al fin regresó su posesión, o talvez estarían tensas porque solo perdió el tiempo y ni siquiera había conseguido una esposa.

Por esas preguntas sin respuesta y por las muchas otras que quedaban en su corazón, levantó la vista sorprendida al sentir el tacto de su amo en su mano. Por esa razón necesitó encontrar su mirada cuando la única garra de Sesshomaru se aferró a la suya con calma y cotidianeidad. Como si fuese un acto normal, real. Por eso su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte cuando sintió como él la estrechaba reconociendo su tacto, suavizando su agarre. Lo miró confundida por su representativo gesto, él solo siguió caminando con su vista al frente.

_**Es mejor cuando me llamas Sesshomaru…- **_Una brisa removió sus cabellos, porque ya era de noche y comenzaba a hacer frío…- _**Sabes que al llegar al castillo no seré mas tu amo- **_…pero a pesar de aquella brisa Rin no sentía frío. No lo sabía, de verdad que no sabía porque dejaría de ser su amo- _**No podrías ser mi protegida y mi mujer al mismo tiempo Rin - **_Y de pronto la respuesta que necesitaba estaba ahí,claray a su alcance__Rin se detuvo en su caminar. Su cuerpo quedó estático y el agarre en su mano lo obligó a el también a detenerse.- _**¿Qué sucede?- **_La observó insolente, con una sonrisa brillándole en los ojos. Ni mandíbulas tensas, ni mandíbulas suaves. Era solo él, cuando está con ella.- _**¿Tienes frío? – **_Rin lo miró a los ojos, él le pedía una respuesta con su mirar. Una respuesta a una pregunta que aún no era capaz de formular.

_**No…- **_respondió con dulzura, con cariño. Solo como ella, cuando está con él.-…_**puedo acostumbrarme.**_

Cuando ambos siguieron su camino, sabían que no hablaba del frío exactamente.

**Fin Postludio.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bueno…**_

_**Éste es el fin, tantan…**_

_**Talvez no era lo que se esperaban y le falta un par de besos pero no encontré una forma mas real de hacer todo. Es de lectura rápida y traté de forzar lo menos posible las personalidades ni el final. Es lo máximo que me salió XD**_

_**Hablar de Sesshomaru primero, en 5 capítulos lo hice evolucionar bastante. O más bien darse cuenta de ciertas cosas que antes él daba por hecho y no eran tan así. Abrirle los ojos más que nada con la ayuda de su hermanito querido. Que hasta un ataque poderoso se llevó. Por supuesto que Rin debía salvarlo.**_

_**Respecto a eso, se que muchas sentirán que dejé todo igual. Que Sesshomaru nunca habla de sentimientos, y que aún así Rin se va con él y regresa casi bajo su yugo. **_

_**Pero yo siento que los últimos dos párrafos dan cuenta que eso al final no es así, sino que Sesshomaru pudo demostrar mas cosas de las que es capaz de decir.**_

_**Rin tampoco dice nada de sentimientos y era necesario que ella tampoco se atreviese a decir nada… son los dos cortados con la misma tijera después de todo.**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, amenaza de muerte u otra cosa me la hacen llegar por su reviews. Es importante que me digan que piensan porque personalmente me quedé con gusto a poco así que escribiré un capitulillo más en recompensa por la espera.**_

_**Muchos besos a los que leen y a los que me escriben!**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad no esperaba tan buen recibimiento y se los agradezco de todo corazón.**_

_**Es genial escribir cuando alguien lee y además es capaz de escribir un review para comentar sobre mi trabajo. Es reconfortante para mi.**_

_**De verdad me animaron a seguir esta historia que surgió de la nada.**_

_**Mil gracias por todo, espero que nos leamos pronto.**_

_**Besos a toda(o)s…**_

_**Xauxau!**_


End file.
